Side cabinet assemblies and hutch assemblies are used either individually or together as a system with existing toolbox assemblies to selectively store tools, such as automotive repair type tools, and other materials. While these assemblies do allow such tools and other materials to be stored and selectively retrieved, they suffer from several drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, many of these side cabinet and hutch assemblies are not aesthetically pleasing and are not very sturdy. For example, many of these side cabinet assemblies or hutch assemblies have unsightly weld type connections formed on several or all of the surfaces of the body and such connections undesirably disrupt the overall appearance of the assembly, and many of these side cabinet and hutch assemblies bend or bow over time, due to the weight associated with the stored items and the fact that they are not structurally sturdy, and many of these assemblies even break.
Further, by way of example and without limitation, many of these side cabinet assemblies or hutch assemblies are not provided as stand-alone side cabinet or hutch assemblies for selectively coupling to and adding on to existing toolbox assemblies already in use by users and thus expanding the versatility and functionality of toolbox assemblies being utilized. Therefore, users are required to acquire additional toolbox assemblies with either a side cabinet or a hutch, increasing the costs associated with acquiring and using a side cabinet assembly or a hutch assembly.
Yet further, these prior and current hutch assemblies do not provide for a selectively adjustable shelf having a “built-in” radio, Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) or Serial ports, and a power strip, and which provide added functionality to the hutch assembly as well as accommodating different storage strategies or techniques of various users of these hutch assemblies.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks associated with current and prior hutch assemblies in a new and useful manner.